Beauty and the Lion
Cast Belle: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; In her yellow sundress in Chapters 3-6 and 11-13) Maria (Belle's sister): Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Satsuki and Olivia: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Adam/Beast: Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro)/Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; And his form can be Kovu's demon lion form) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Fievel Mousekewitz/Mouse King (An American Tail/The Nutcracker Prince) Gaston: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Extra with Drake: Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) Lefou: Digit (An American Tail; He'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Digit: Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted; He'll be Lefou's serious and evil side) Lumiere: Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes; His enchanted form is his skunk form and his human form is Zak Young) Cogsworth: Donald Duck (Disney; His enchanted form is his naked duck form and his original form is his clothed form) Extras with Pepe and Donald: Jose Carioca, Panchito (Disney), Foghorn Leghorn, and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes; Their enchanted forms are their naked parrot form, naked rooster forms, and naked duck form and Jose and Panchito's original forms are their clothed forms and Foghorn and Daffy’s original forms are their feathered forms) Mrs. Potts: Jasmine (Aladdin (1992); Her enchanted form is her wolf form) Extra with Jasmine: Aladdin (Aladdin (1992); His enchanted form is his wolf form) Chip: Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967); His enchanted form is his wolf cub form) Plumette: Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes; Her enchanted form is her cat form and her human form is Crysta) Wardrobe: Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) Cadenza: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck; As a good guy and his enchanted form is his naked rooster form) Sultan: Marie (The Aristocats; Her enchanted form is her bunny form) Extras with Marie: Berlioz, Toulouse (The Aristocats), and Oliver (Oliver and Company; Their enchanted forms are a raccoon kit, a fox kit, and a chipmunk) Maurice: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Extra with Tatsuo: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Phillipe: Sitron (Frozen) Wolves: Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Enchantress: Morgana Maccawber (Darkwing Duck) Monsieur d'Arque: Clayton (Tarzan) Good villagers: Yi, Jin, Peng, Everest (Abominable), Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph), Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus (Brave), Anna, Kristoff, Olaf (Frozen), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, and Pascal (Tangled) Bimbettes: Scarlett, Sky, and Samey (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Various Disney Villains Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Satsuki and Olivia's Normal Life Chapter 2: Tatsuo and Yasuko Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Drake and Warren Proposes to Satsuki and Olivia/Becoming Kovu's Prisoners Chapter 4: Drake and Warren’s Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending the Mouse King and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Goblin Attack Chapter 7: Tatsuo and Yasuko Continue on Alone/Drake and Warren’s Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Satsuki and Kovu Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Lion Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Lion Chapter 11: Satsuki, Olivia, and Mei Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Lion Version) Chapter 13: Kovu and the Mouse King Vs. Drake and Warren/Ending For gallery: Beauty and the Lion Gallery For sequel: Beauty and the Lion: The Enchanted Christmas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies